


嘿要吃棉花糖吗

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 写给17年的夏天。
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 朴灿烈/张艺兴
Kudos: 5





	嘿要吃棉花糖吗

01

夏天来了。

这一年的气温高得骇人，走在街上，手里的香草冰淇淋会在一分钟里化成奶白色的糖水，再迅速被蒸干，变成半透明的糖晶。大腹便便的校领导坐在16度的空调房里，下发了补课通知，高额的电费和人道主义的关怀，都融化在了地狱一般的炎夏里。

火热的补习还没进行几天，就被某匿名人士告到了教育局，刚完成周考的学生们被通知打包回家，暑假放满两个月。炎热的暑气也阻挡不了如同过年的欢腾气氛。

张艺兴抱着厚重的练习册，在小卖部盖着棉被的冰柜前面站了一分钟，最终还是转身走掉了。

即使爸爸妈妈去南美进行科考，余威犹在，他们向来不让他吃这些“满是细菌的冻糖水”。

向上兜了一下即将滑落的书本，眼镜却从汗水覆盖的鼻梁滑到了鼻尖，他没有手擦汗，也没有手抬镜架，只好用狼狈又别扭的姿势一步一步往家里走。毒辣的阳光把发丝晒得发卷，脆弱的耳尖又红又疼，张艺兴使劲眨了眨被汗液糊住的眼睛。

还好小区离学校不算太远。

好不容易挪到了楼底下，透过模糊的镜片，张艺兴看到了一团粉紫的棉花糖。他眯起眼睛试图聚焦，才勉强看清棉花糖，竟然是人的头发，他被惊得倒退了一步。

再多的也看不清了，只能看见棉花糖嘴里叼着一根橘黄相间的棒冰。

感觉那个人朝自己望过来，张艺兴吓得像是受惊的兔子，紧紧抱着书跑进了公寓楼。

02

洗完了澡才发现，手臂和耳朵都晒伤了。张艺兴长长叹了一口气，翻出医药箱，把清凉的药膏涂上，看书看到天色暗下来，才惊觉自己中饭晚饭都还没有解决。

随便抓了一把零钱，他穿着背心短裤晃晃悠悠出了门，进了小区外面的牛肉面馆。

窄小的馆子没有空调，只有一台老电扇，嗡嗡摇动着，朝满头大汗的客人们送上热烫的空气。张艺兴在角落里找了一张空桌子坐下来，熟练地起开汽水瓶，一口气就喝掉了一半，舌尖又清凉又刺痛，冰镇的汽水凉得太阳穴发酸。

牛肉面很快就上来了。

张艺兴抽出筷子，“啪”地一声平整分开，他嘴角轻轻勾起，嗞嗞的凉汽水和完美分开的木筷，让心脏里充斥了小小的雀跃。直到对面坐下了一个人。

是“棉花糖”。昏暗的灯光和牛肉面的热气遮不住那人满溢着少年朝气的面容，一双潋滟的桃花眼让奇异的发色都黯然失色。

“嗨。”

棉花糖说。

03

张艺兴惊慌低下头，不再与那人对视，挑起牛肉面就往嘴里送，却被烫到了舌头，含在嘴里吞也不是，吐也不是，脸都憋红了。

棉花糖噗嗤一声笑出来，他问：“你吃香菜吗？”

张艺兴下意识摇摇头，过了几秒才反应过来是什么问题，又点了点头。对面的人拿着分得乱七八糟长短不一的筷子把碗里的香菜都夹给了他，绿色的叶片在碗里堆成了一座小山。

“我叫朴灿烈。”棉花糖拿过张艺兴剩下的半瓶汽水咕嘟咕嘟灌进了嘴里。

“……哦。”

张艺兴专心低头吃掉香菜牛肉面，连汤汁里都染上了浓浓的草木味道。朴灿烈也不再讲话，只是吃几口，就抬头看一眼小口小口咀嚼着面条的张艺兴，像是一只小兔子蠕动着三瓣嘴吃掉清香的苜蓿草，长长的羽睫轻飘飘地扇动着，连鼻尖的小颗汗粒都那么可爱。

朴灿烈觉得实在是有趣，本想逗弄一次就算了，临时改变了主意。面吃完了，他就迈着大长腿，慢悠悠跟在低头快走的张艺兴身后。

张艺兴怎么也甩不掉这粘人的棉花糖尾巴。

他穿过人声鼎沸的长街，走到了小区的花园，突然站定回身。朴灿烈稳稳定在了离他一米远的地方，街边的路灯将他的影子投射到张艺兴身上，他比朴灿烈小了一号，被罩在了灰黑的阴影里。

“你到底想干什么？”张艺兴攥紧了口袋里的几张小额钞票。

“我都告诉你我的名字了，你的呢？”

张艺兴觉得如果今天不说，这个人大概是不会放自己走了。他往后撤了一小步，说：“张，张艺兴。”

“张张艺兴？”

“……张艺兴。”

“张艺兴，要不要和我做夏季限定的朋友？”

04

高一（9）班的坏小子，和高一（1）班的第一名，成为了一个夏天的朋友。

朴灿烈的父母在遥远的加拿大经商，天高皇帝远，手臂再长也长不过太平洋，天性自由的儿子是如假包换的坏小子。

张艺兴的父母是高级研究员，家教严格，思想保守，乖巧伶俐的儿子是他们的骄傲。

朴灿烈一大早就被门铃声吵醒，他烦躁地打开门，一时间有些愣神，门外站着穿戴整齐的张艺兴。

“你、你怎么这么早就来了？”朴灿烈看了一眼钟，八点整。

张艺兴局促地揪紧了衣角：“……你昨天说早上来你家，没说几点。”所以他就自动理解为八点了。

朴灿烈挠挠后脑勺，就在张艺兴以为他要说出“你晚点再来”时，他侧开了身子，说：“进来吧，我再补个觉，随便你干嘛，游戏手柄在沙发上，冰箱里有吃的，不过我不知道坏了没。”说完他就摇摇晃晃走进卧室，带上了房门。

张艺兴在玄关站了半分钟，才缓缓移动到沙发上，茶几上还有半个西瓜，中间最甜的部分已经被挖掉了，水渍滩在玻璃桌面，旁边还摆着被浸湿了书角的全新练习册。陌生的环境，和陌生的朋友，让张艺兴坐立难安，他强自镇定，拿起习题册看起来。

朴灿烈美美地睡完回笼觉走出卧室都要惊呆了，张艺兴竟然在看书，在美好的假期第一天，看书。

他顿时觉得自己这个“某匿名人士”当得有点亏。

大步走过去抽出张艺兴手里的书，朴灿烈盘腿在沙发上坐下，从屁股底下找出手柄，抛给张艺兴，开启了血腥的对战游戏。被朴灿烈赢了三局之后，张艺兴马上就找到了手感和诀窍，梳着两个包包头的小萝莉没几下就把满身肌肉的彪形大汉揍倒在地。

朴灿烈被杀得满头大汗，又打了几局，学霸变得兴味十足，坏小子却有点儿恼羞成怒了，他把手柄摔到一边，抱起西瓜，挖了一大勺放嘴里，又呸呸呸吐出来。没有及时放进冰箱里的西瓜，已经坏掉了。

张艺兴被逗得哈哈大笑。

朴灿烈在一边看得呆住，嘴里的腐坏味道都尝不到了。

这木讷的小学霸，笑起来，怎么这么可爱？比吃牛肉面的时候还可爱一百零七倍呀。

05

张艺兴百无聊赖的夏天因为朴灿烈变得有了几分炙烫的活力。

朴灿烈第一天就把暑假作业扔进了抽屉的底层，晚上带着睡眼朦胧的乖乖学霸，骑着单车穿越小半个城市，去了有名的宵夜街区。两个人坐在过了零点也繁华如旧的街道上，就着冰凉的汽水，分食一盘鲜辣的炒花甲，油乎乎的桌面铺上了薄薄的塑料膜，屁股下的椅子嘎吱作响。

张艺兴被辣得跳脚，也不管什么礼仪家教了，抽出吸管，拿起玻璃瓶吹了半瓶维他奶，末了还打了个奶嗝。朴灿烈觉得张艺兴可是太有趣了，跟他那些狐朋狗友不一样，一点也不社会，蠢得可爱。

“你平时有什么爱好吗？”坏小子很好奇学霸的精神世界和日常生活。

张艺兴认真地思考了三分钟：“……做题？”

“……做题能叫爱好吗？”

“……能吧？”

“好，那你除了做题还有什么别的爱好吗？”

“整理重难点。”

“好了好了你别说了，我要吃不下了。”朴灿烈觉得这是一个他不想了解的世界，他大力拍了一下张艺兴的肩膀，“哥这几天带你领略一下什么叫真正的爱好。”

于是张艺兴拿着朴灿烈给他办的假身份证，跟着朴灿烈在冷气丝丝儿的网吧里没日没夜打了半个月英雄联盟，从红烧牛肉面吃到麻辣粉丝，从麦辣鸡腿堡吃到脆皮手枪腿，胃都快被垃圾食品给腐蚀了，闻见那个味儿就要呕吐。朴灿烈红着眼杀完了一局，转头一看张艺兴，已经蜷缩成一团睡在了沙发里，眼睛下面是青黑一片。

他顿时觉得有些对不住张艺兴，好好一个学霸，被自己给整成啥样儿了，他想了想，抛下开黑的兄弟们，架着张艺兴走了。到了张艺兴家，朴灿烈被里面的整洁程度给吓了一跳，对比起自己脏乱的狗窝，这里可以说是一尘不染。

把张艺兴安顿好，朴灿烈洗劫了张艺兴家的冰箱，一口气喝了三板养乐多，又吃掉了张艺兴的柠檬蛋糕，躺在沙发上看着深夜的综艺重播，进入了梦乡。

第二天一睁眼就看见张艺兴神色复杂地站在他的面前。

“朴灿烈，如果这是你要介绍给我的爱好，那你还是走吧。”

朴灿烈不知怎么的，有点儿慌了，他坐起身，拉住张艺兴的手腕：“不不不，接下来我都听你的，你想干嘛就干嘛，不打游戏了。”

张艺兴有点儿高兴，但是马上又狐疑起来：“真的？”

“真的。”朴灿烈扑闪着真挚的大眼睛。

“那我们一起做暑假作业。”张艺兴笑眯眯地说。

“……好。”

06

朴灿烈自打出生以来，就没有这么早完成过暑假作业。有了张艺兴大法师的加持，他写作业的速度坐上了火箭，虽然保量不保质，但是他还是觉得自己突破了自我。

坏小子好像没那么坏了，也不知道是被太阳晒蔫了，还是被兔子驯化了。

合上最后一本作业，朴灿烈脱力地躺在了地板上，空调里吹出的凉风也缓解不了他的精疲力竭，张艺兴把一整个冰镇西瓜对半切开，一人一个勺，抱着半个西瓜挖着吃。朴灿烈喜欢从中间最甜的部分开始吃，张艺兴却是从边缘挖起。

吃着吃着，朴灿烈远远地发射了一颗西瓜籽子弹，粘在了张艺兴的脸上。

张艺兴错愕地看着那个笑得奸诈的幼稚鬼。

又有几颗西瓜籽朝他喷射而来。张艺兴猝不及防被点上了好几颗痣。

“好你个朴灿烈啊。”张艺兴挖了一大勺中间的瓜囊，一边躲避着朴灿烈的攻击，一边在嘴里把瓜子都理出来。

他饿狼一般地扑过去，把朴灿烈按在地上，对着他的脸发射西瓜籽子弹，朴灿烈被他逗笑，挣扎着想要起身，张艺兴不让，嘴里也不停下，两个人缠斗在一起，在清凉的空调房里都出了一身热汗。突然张艺兴没扶稳，跌在了朴灿烈的身上，嘴自然而然地贴在了朴灿烈的额头上。两人的动作都是一滞。

额头的温热突然变得十分灼人，朴灿烈瞪大了眼睛，忘记了动作，张艺兴迅速地推开了他。

他用手背擦了擦嘴唇，又伸出舌头舔了一下，皱着眉头说道：“都是汗。”

朴灿烈哪还知道什么汗不汗的，脑袋里全是张艺兴粉红色的舌头了。

大大咧咧的青春期男生很快就忘记了这次突如其来的暧昧事件，朴灿烈带着张艺兴在全城乱窜了几天，终于说服了小学霸跟他一起去溜冰场。

张艺兴天生平衡感就不太好，很是惧怕这类运动，穿上冰鞋就开始哆嗦，满头的冷汗。朴灿烈熟门熟路地拉着他进了场，张艺兴刚一站上冰面，就松开了手。张艺兴被擦身而过的小朋友撞了个趔趄，摔在了地上。镜片上结了些雾，他觉得可委屈了，都怪朴灿烈，没事滑什么冰？

坐在冰面上的张艺兴，在朴灿烈眼里又是另一番景象，他觉得白白净净的小学霸，就像是小时候看过的动画里面的小鹿斑比，眼神无辜又纯情，融化了他的小心脏。朴灿烈捉住张艺兴的双肘，一用力，把人给扶了起来，这次却没再放手，拖着他的手，自己倒退着，一点点带着张艺兴往前滑。

张艺兴是真的太紧张了，朴灿烈只要有一点儿松手的迹象，他就扁着嘴摇头，生怕被朴灿烈给抛弃了。朴灿烈出奇地耐着性子，给张艺兴指导动作，帮他找平衡点，两个人绕了滑冰场一圈又一圈，最后时间都到了，朴灿烈也没能滑个痛快。

“我不要再滑冰了。”张艺兴接过朴灿烈给他买的双球冰淇淋。

朴灿烈吃了一口手里的甜筒，轻飘飘地说：“你那逼着我写作业的学霸劲儿上哪去了？”

张艺兴不说话了。他不在理的时候就行驶沉默权。

“你别不说话呀，你得珍惜我这个资源知道吗，过了夏天就没了，你也许再也学不会滑冰了。”

是啊，夏季限定的朋友，夏天过去，就要重新做回陌生人了。

07

朴灿烈觉得这些天张艺兴的情绪都不太高。

他隐约知道是什么事，可是他向来对感情上的事很是迟钝，并不知道要怎么解决才好。张艺兴虽然还是偶尔来自己家打游戏，两人也常常深夜跑出去吃宵夜，可是聊天时总是有些不得劲儿。张艺兴好像没有从前那么坦诚了。

朴灿烈有些急了。他也知道张艺兴想怎么样他没办法干涉，可他就是不愿意两个人之间隔了曾什么东西，又不敢戳破，如果就那么晾在那腐朽，他恐怕是要郁结很久。

于是他计划了一次短途的旅行。

他们在凌晨坐上了远行的巴士，去了海边。张艺兴长这么大，住得离海其实不算远，却从来没看过海。偶然聊起时，张艺兴说，特别想去看一次海，夏天也好，冬天也好，总之，想闻一闻海是什么味道。

朴灿烈笑得岔了气，扔给他一包海苔，说，你吃这个吧，海的味道你知道。

张艺兴坐到了巴士上，还在为这事儿跟朴灿烈怄气。

深重的夜色褪去，靛蓝的朝露拥抱了浅淡的黎明，张艺兴一下车就闻到了咸湿的味道。远处传来高低起伏的海潮声。他睁大眼睛转头去看朴灿烈，朴灿烈笑弯了眼睛，露出整齐的大白牙。

张艺兴沿着海岸线跑了好几个来回，追赶退回海洋的浪，又在它们重新来临是疯跑回柔软干燥的沙滩。

太阳还没升起时，是灰蓝色的雾海，清淡的薄暮带着潮湿的露气，朦胧美好的时间总是短暂的，太阳升起，就将黑夜和白天分成了两个世界。

这一刻，希望太阳不要升起。

张艺兴想。

08

张艺兴有了一个秘密。

他不会告诉任何人，因为他自己都不知道，这是一个什么样的秘密。

09

看海回来之后，两人又和好如初，张艺兴强迫自己忘记了夏天终将结束的事实。

蝉声依旧响亮，朴灿烈自信地认为和张艺兴的关系又上了一个台阶，终于到了——一起欣赏爱情动作片的阶段。

张艺兴不知道为什么朴灿烈看个电影还要神神秘秘的，大白天的，把房间的窗帘拉上，还遮遮掩掩地不告诉自己是什么片子。

朴灿烈也不知道自己为什么这么紧张，以前和那些朋友一起看，大家都很坦然，互相挤兑着挑了片子，看完了打个飞机，各回各家各找各妈，跟张艺兴看却好像不是那么回事儿，有些不太一样。哪里不一样，朴灿烈也说不上来。

他把碟片送进播放器，坐到张艺兴身边，不小心碰到他的手，做贼心虚地快速往旁边挪了挪。

一开始还是很正经的一男一女聊天，张艺兴慢慢觉得有些不对劲了，怎么开始脱衣服了呢？他虽然没见识过，但是他不傻，一想就明白是什么了……说实话，他不太想和朴灿烈一块儿看这个，可是男生之间这样的事情好像很普遍吧，要是他说不看了，反倒显得反应过激了……

朴灿烈不知道张艺兴内心的动荡，他已经自顾不暇了，片子基本没看进去，光分神去注意张艺兴的反应了，屏幕上的女人都快脱光了，张艺兴还是呼吸平稳，淡定自若的样子，仿佛这只是一部普通的纪录片。朴灿烈觉得自己都有点儿走火入魔了，他赶紧集中注意力到片子上。

今天的片子好像格外的没劲儿，朴灿烈觉得一点儿激情都没有。

片中的男女转战了浴室，水流划过裸露的肌肤，朴灿烈一晃神，想起了和张艺兴去游泳的那一天，两人游完了洗澡，张艺兴在他旁边，热水浇在白皙的皮肤上，泛起了粉色。

朴灿烈突然起了反应。

他惊慌地关掉了影片。

张艺兴不解地侧头去看他，朴灿烈却不敢再对视。

他可能真的走火入魔了。

10

朴灿烈有一个他自己都不太清楚的秘密。

可是夏天要结束了。

他决定飞到加拿大去探望父母。

临行前才打电话告诉了张艺兴，张艺兴比他想象的更加淡定，只问了他归来的日期。

11

花了两个星期好好整理了情绪，朴灿烈还是在出关看见张艺兴的那一刻，失了控。

张艺兴取掉了酒瓶底的眼镜，剪掉了遮住眼睛的刘海，头发染成了浅浅的灰棕色。

红着脸站在灰蓝头发的坏孩子面前，小学霸问：

“我现在也是坏孩子了，我们还可以继续做朋友吗？”

12

小学霸没发现的是，坏孩子洗掉自己最爱的棉花糖发色，换上的灰蓝，是清晨的雾海的颜色。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
